


Spoils of the Avvar

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Doggy Style, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Kinktober prompt from two anonymous submissions on Tumblr: "Cullen/Sarya pregnancy kink" and “avvar!cullen fucking the inquis. from the back.”
Relationships: Avvar/Elvhen (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Spoils of the Avvar

**Author's Note:**

> Late Kinktober prompt fill! Thanks so much to the two anons who submitted these prompts! I tried to do a lot of research on the Avvar before filling this prompt since I know there's a tendency for people to portray them in a lesser than great light, so I hope I did well by them!
> 
> This fill is definitely a standalone. I realize some choices in this on Sarya's behalf may seem a bit sudden, but let's just roll with it for the sake of some smutty fun ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

It hadn't only been her silver-white hair and piercing green eyes that had caught his attention. For an Avvar, picking a partner rarely held beauty as the deciding factor, though it never hurt. It had been the way she had run to the aid of Cullen and his three brethren as demons had crept from the green tear in the air, how she had ripped through their flaming bodies as if they were made of wheat. A Dalish mage, aiding the Avvar. It was almost unheard of. Unneeded, certainly, as they were more than capable of tearing the demons limb from limb themselves. Yet she had run from her passing clan with their aravels on the hill, summoning lightning to strike through the bodies of the demons like the Lady of the Sky Herself before vanishing them into hues of green that back into the tear in the sky with screams of their own. As the tear had calmed and the demons ceased to appear, they had locked eyes, she with hers, eyes like shining emeralds, and he with his, deep like flaming amber and gold. Her cheeks had flushed as her chest rose and fell with rapid breath from the battle. As four of her clan approached to ensure all was well, he had watched her eyes travel over him in interest. The green tattoos on her cheeks, favors for her elven gods, were delicate in comparison to the blue that painted his face and chest, but he could only assume she must have been blessed by Hakkon Himself to fight so fiercely and not be one of his own. And as her clan led her away and she had looked at him once more with a flaming desire in her eyes that matched his own, he knew theirs had been no chance meeting.

The Avvar were adept hunters, and Cullen knew the importance of patience. He waited until the moon had risen, full in the sky to bathe the lowlands in white. He watched as many of the Dalish clan had gone to sleep and he had seen the woman with the silver-white hair retire to her tent alone. Then, he crept into the land, moving quietly before slipping into her tent without notice. 

Her eyes had been wide in the dark, shining from what little light filtered through the fabric that surrounded them. Her shout was muffled by his firm hand, until flame illuminated the tent in her palm. And then she had clearly seen his face, the same paint streaked across it like blue blood that her flames danced across, golden amber eyes that looked upon her with more want than she had ever seen in her life, and the flame in her palm extinguished. Her hands slid into his long, golden curls as he pulled her close, and their lips locked as a quiet whimper left her throat. Cullen's fingers slid up her neck and into her hair, gripping and pulling at it until her head tilted back. 

“I know why you're here. I know of the Avvar ways,” she whispered into the dark, careful not to make too much noise as the sound of others still awake drifted close to the tent. 

“What do you know of us?” He asked as his lips trailed her jaw, and he felt her body tremble in excitement from his voice.

“My Keeper told me how you steal your women under the light of the moon, never to be seen again,” she breathed. As his teeth grazed her neck, he chuckled lowly against her skin, not unaware of the extravagant rumors lowlanders spread of the Avvar.

“Not without permission...To take without consent of the elders is punished by death,” he spoke. She whimpered as he bit at the crook of her neck, and her fingers slid to his chest, grating over the dried paint to grip at his bare skin.

“I won't be given by any word but my own,” she breathed. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as his hand cupped her through the fabric of her cotton breeches. His face lifted to gaze at her, and when their eyes met and he saw the desire in her eyes and the hope that lived just behind that, he understood.

Cullen lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder. The voices still lingering near the front of her tent, he grabbed the dagger at his side and cut straight down the back of the tent before stepping out into the moonlight and taking off into the hills. His grip on her thighs remained tight, holding them close to his chest as he made his way through the mountains and towards his Hold. She was quiet along the way, breaths of air only escaping her in any semblance of a protest whenever he dropped down from a height. Cullen took no shortcuts, allowing her plenty of opportunity to change her mind, yet she said nothing. Before long, they had reached the Hold, and he carried her through the archway of his dwellings, lit only by the moonlight that filtered through the wood. He set her on his fur ladened bed, then began removing the leathers that adorned him.

“What are you called?” He asked.

“Sarya.” The name left her quietly, as if still afraid to be heard. He grinned for a moment, knowing full well how many had witnessed his return with her, hidden in the dark as they kept watch on the Hold. Reaching for the dagger at his thigh, her heart began racing as he pointed it towards her chest, yet her magic remained still. Then he gently took the collar of her shirt, and with the tip of the dagger he tore at the fabric, slowly ripping it to her navel until it was in two. He repeated the motion with her breeches, then her smalls, tearing them from her body and tossing them to the floor.

“You won't be needing those anymore, Sarya.”

Cullen slid onto the bed, taking her in his arms as he kissed her. She clung to his lips as if they were a pure life essence, licking at them and tracing a scar that ran along their corner. She gasped against his lips as he slipped a finger into her heat, then two, coaxing out more of her wetness as he readied her. He nipped at her jaw, her neck, her breasts, anywhere he could suck and bite and mark her as his own. She felt him shifting as his fingers slid from her, removing the rest of his clothing before he grabbed her hips.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, and he paused his motion, waiting in silence for her to explain her outburst as he wondered what she could possibly want to stop for now that she was so far from home. “Does this mean I'm to stay here? With you.”

“Is that what you want?” He asked. Their rules were greyer when choosing from outside the Avvar; being a lowlander, if _she_ agreed to it, he need not ask permission from anyone else for the sake of avoiding a blood feud. If she had changed her mind… Well, that was her decision to make, and he didn't long for death more than any other man.

“It is.” She nodded, and he needed no further explanation. She had already shown her willingness to defend him and his people. He would be questioned for sure, bringing a lowlander to his Hold without any mention, but his desire for her and her want to choose for herself was undeniable. If she wished to stay, then he would be glad for it.

“Then yes. You shall stay with me, for as long as you please.”

“Tell me your name.”

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. He sat up on his knees, and she followed him, eyes eager as they traveled over him. 

“Cullen.”

She ran her hand down his chest, fingers gliding across the dried blue paint that stained his skin. And when her eyes met his again, he could feel the weight of her desire.

“Then I trust you'll give me my fill, Cullen. My clan will not understand, unless I grow one of your own.”

“With Rilla’s will, I'll see it done,” he growled. His hands gripped her hips, turning her to face away before holding her close. His cock slid with ease along her slick, and she whimpered as he teased her while grasping at her breast. Her back to his chest, Cullen slid down before guiding himself to her heat. 

Sarya cried out as he pressed into her. It was the first thing he had heard from her void of a whisper, and he desperately wanted - no, _needed_ more. She sighed as he nearly removed his cock, then slowly pressed back in to bury himself in her to the hilt. _Gods_, she felt incredible. He could feel her heart beat against her breast, heavy and quick as she moaned under his touch. Her voice made his skin shiver, and as his hand slid down to grip her thigh he felt the muscle quiver beneath his touch. She began slouching from his slow thrusts, overwhelmed by the feel of him. He ran his other hand along her skin, up her body to firmly grip her neck as he pulled her flush against his chest. Sarya's mouth hung open as the back of her head rested against his shoulder, heavy gasps leaving her as his hips began slapping against her backside. 

“You want me to fill you, Sarya?” He asked, his breath husky in her ear. She moaned loudly in response, her voice strangled in her ecstasy.

“_Gods_, yes, _please_,” she gasped. Her hand grasped behind her at his thigh for purchase as her legs shook, while her other stretched to tangle in his hair at the back of his head. The way his cock filled her, stretched her, it was unlike anything she had felt before. 

“Until you're full of my seed and your belly swells with an Avvar of your own?”

“_Fuck, yes_!” She cried out. “Fill me with your child, so everyone knows what we've done!”

Cullen grabbed a fistful of her hair, pushing her forward. Her hands caught against the furs, her back arched as her head strained to ease his pull on her hair just slightly. His other hand gripped at her hip, pulling her backwards towards him as he thrust forward in time. In the moonlight he could see the faint smudges on her back where his blue paint had rubbed off onto her, streaks of blue made liquid again by their sweat and heat. Their bodies met one another with salacious slaps, and Sarya's voice echoed out of the hut into the night as she cried out his name. Wanton moans carried from her throat, words he couldn't understand as she encouraged him in her people's tongue. He needed no translation to know what she wished, releasing her hair to grip both hips as he increased the speed of his thrusts until her screams of pleasure became the sweetest music to his ears. For a moment she became ever louder, and Cullen wondered if she would wake the entire Frostbacks, until her legs quaked as she came undone beneath him in a flurry of gasps. She slumped slightly, her forehead touching the furs on the bed as he held her hips in place, his body snapping towards her in one last, great thrust as her quivering sent him over his edge as he groaned loudly and spilled into her. 

Sarya slumped onto her elbows, whimpering as she felt Cullen pulsing in her. He held her hips in place for a moment, his body flush with her backside as he ensured his release of every last drop. When he finally slid from her heat, they groaned in unison and she fell to her side, her legs tightly clenched together and a grin on her face. Cullen pulled one of the furs from beneath her, draping it over the two of them as he slid next to her. His breath was still heavy as she scooted closer to him, quickly finding his lips and sharing a string of appreciative kisses. _Gods_, but she was perfect. Theirs had been no chance meeting. After this, he knew their nights would be filled with plentiful opportunities to make her swell. He would later give two offerings, one to Rilla and another to Hakkon, for working as one to bring them together. 

“How good are you at tying tight knots?” He breathed as her head hit the bed once more. He slid his arm beneath her neck, and she eagerly nuzzled her face against his shoulder as he pulled her close.

“Not great,” she admitted with a laughed. He grinned widely, pulling her close as he closed his eyes.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Big things to kudos and comments <3 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, feel free to follow me over on Tumblr! I often take prompts such as these to fill: [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
